Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + 1 \times 2) - 6 \times 8 $
Solution: $ = (10 + 2) - 6 \times 8 $ $ = 12 - 6 \times 8 $ $ = 12 - 48 $ $ = -36 $